flurutusfandomcom-20200213-history
Ivan Pennington
Ivan Pennington was a Diviner of Earth and Golemancy akehura. After giving his fortune to a certain person and giving some more to the people of the world in terms of travel, he died of multiple organ failure. Only one person was said to have attended the funeral. Personality Generally rather bitter, and dreadfully serious about most, if not all matters. He tends to dislike meeting people face-to-face, instead utilizing his system of golem messengers. His temper is rather easy to flare, and he has a natural sense of curiosity. Though, he does have a lighter side that he only shows around certain people, or in certain situations, mostly when he isn't in a face-to-face meeting. He is also, at some points, a fairly stubborn man; set in his ideals and opinions and difficult to sway. Known Attacks/Abilities * Able to create and control golems from any solid, nonliving material with a few noted exceptions. He has a size limit of around the size of ants to about the size of an average house. Exceptions to the requirements of creating golems: plants and corpses. These golems possess no intelligence, and are essentially chunks of shaped material animated by his akehura. They do not have to be humanoid in any way. With these abilities, he also is able to grant them fairly weak intelligence, but only enough to follow very simplistic orders, such as, "deliver this," or, "fetch that." * Able to imbue his created golems with his other akehura to give them additional effects. Example: Imbuing them with Earth akehura gives them a more rough appearance, as well as strengthens their defensive capabilities. Various other effects are possible, but since he is unable to utilize other akehura, they are largely untested. * Golem Link. Able to link himself to one of his currently-available golems. This creates a telepathic link, which allows him to see through the specific golem's eyes, and gain its experiences. This is only available to one golem at a time, and wears on his mind after more than 10 minutes. * Earthen Constructs. Able to make various constructs out of earthen material. These are stationary, and usually involve things such as earth-based armor, shields, weapons, etc. for use by his golems, though anyone is able to wield them without much trouble. * Grounded Getaway. This is a sort of quick-escape measure in which he uses his akehura to crack open the ground and form a small sort of bunker beneath, where he would be able to avoid combat for a short time. After the bunker forms, the ground closes back up. However, attacks that can penetrate the earth will still be able to reach him, and his supply of oxygen is limited. Background Born to modest parents in Qutai Veldt, his childhood was like many others'. He was fairly well-educated in one of several local schools, where he picked up his interests. Soon enough, he surrounded himself with books, especially those about akehura and astronomy. While his parents worked tirelessly at the small general store they owned, finding ways to make ends meet, he was instead taking his time to learn all that he could about anything he could find. It came to be one night, while he was studying in his room to the small flicker of lamplight, that he decided to begin trying to see if he could channel any form of akehura. Try as he might, he couldn't get anything to work. After some time of failing, he finally managed to make a breakthrough. Sadly, he was only able to bring forth a small bit of flame, knocking over and shattering the lantern. Try as he might, he couldn't stop the spreading, and eventually he bolted form his room, and pounded furiously at his parents' door until he collapsed from smoke inhalation. Some time later, he found himself outside, picked up by a passerby who happened to notice the flames. Informed that his parents had died to the fire, and all his possessions with them, he gathered what little he could from his clothing and wept. After things had calmed down somewhat, he made a decision. Gathering what little money he could from those nearby, he set out to see the world beyond the pages of those books he clung to. He wandered for quite a long time, gathering as much knowledge and wisdom as he could. During his travels, he happened upon a rather strange merchant peddling their wares in a sort of roadside stand. Sifting through the large amount of miscellaneous goods, he happened upon a leather-bound book, the title worn down and the cover empty. He asked the merchant where it had come from, and what was inside. In his raspy, decrepit-sounding voice, the old merchant answered; it was supposedly a long-lost book of ancient akehura, said to bestow both great ability and an unspeakable ill onto its user. Ivan fumbled for a moment, and gave in to the temptation of the knowledge contained, offering many various things he had acquired from his journey, and any bits of money he had left. After taking his possessions and granting the book to him, the old merchant packed his things and departed, leaving Ivan alone to finish the trip onward. Once he had reached the closest town, Ivan began hastily studying. He spent quite a long time poring over the book, and learning the secrets within. From its yellowed, slightly damaged pages, he learned how to craft golems, and hone his akehura to levels he'd never thought possible. He continued to wander, until his age had finally caught up with him. His bones were becoming brittle, and his body was beginning to wear. It was time, he figured, to return to Qutai Veldt. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Independent Diviner Category:Humans Category:Apsolia Category:Diviner